Oni Chieftain
The Oni Chieftain ' (修羅 ''Shura, lit. '''Shura in the Japanese version) is a combat physical and magic class that is introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. One of the possible promotions of the Oni Savage class, Oni Chieftains wield Clubs and Scrolls as their weapons of choice and are treated as a Hoshidan class. They appear again in the spin-off title Fire Emblem Warriors as a Hoshidan enemy-only class and a clone of the Warrior class. Overview Combat Oni Chieftains are the replacement of the Warrior class from the previous games, the axe equivalent of the Basara class (Naginata/Clubs and Scrolls/Tomes), and are the Hoshidan version of Nohr's Dark Knight and Malig Knight. Like the Oni Savage, Oni Chieftains are physically oriented, though unlike the other promotion they have (the Blacksmith), Oni Chieftains are capable of using Magic and thus have increased Resistance over Blacksmiths. Their high physical growths essentially make them magical Generals due to their naturally high health and spiked Defense from the Oni Savage class. Oni Chieftains provide their paired ally with both Strength and Defense boosts, making them a suitable partner for the Master Ninja. However, Oni Chieftains are notorious for their extremely low Skill, even tying with the Dark Mage in this category. This makes them extremely inaccurate and unlikely to land critical hits and their poor Luck does not do much to alleviate this problem, making them easy targets for a potential critical hit. Oni Chieftains learn Death Blow and Counter at level 5 at 15 respectively. Death Blow allows the user to gain a 20% boost to their critical rate, which pairs up nicely with weapons like the Great Club, though their poor Skill means tends to mean that it ends up being wasted. Counter allows the Oni Chieftain to reflect any damage back against their attacker, which is extremely useful against magic users as they can usually take a few hits due to their high health pool. Giving them a weapon like the Battering Club and paired with high stats means that an enemy attacker must either attack them up close and take the reflected damage, or try to kill them from a distance to avoid reflected damage. Ultimately, the Oni Chieftain still fulfills the former class's role as a powerful tanking unit against enemies, and with their boost in Magic and Resistance to go along with their new Tome/Scroll proficiency they can now hold their own much better against both physical units who often lack decent Resistance and Magical units who are often defensively poor. They still must watch out for speedy units such as Swordmasters and Onmyoji, units who are particularly accurate themselves such as Snipers and Heroes, critical classes like Berserkers, and sometimes a combination of the above like Master Ninjas. Uniform The Oni Chieftain class wears the basic Oni Savage class's outfit underneath their new outfit additions (sans the previous oni mask, arm guards, and prayer beads). The new additions are the chest and shoulder armor (the former of which resembles an oni's face), likely human skulls attached to the waistline guards, a tattered shawl wrapped atop the chest armor, multiple gold bands across their arms, a water gourd on the back (which can be worn as an accessory), and a fiercer oni mask that covers the entirety of the face for the generic units. Generic units appear to have their hair grown out much like Ryoma's own mane at first glance, but their stripped model reveals that their long "hair" is attached to their masks, and that their actual hair is short and white like various other generic units. In-Game Base Stats E E }} Maximum Stats A B }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Oni Chieftains ''Fates'' * Kumagera - A merciful Hoshidan general tasked with assassinating King Garon; can be captured. * Possible promotion for: Rinkah. Etymology Shura (修羅) literally means a "scene of carnage", befitting of the barbaric design of the Oni Chieftain class. Trivia *The generic enemy portrait resembles a legendary Oni originating from the Heian Period, Shuten Doji (酒呑童子). *The name for this class in the Japanese localization, Shura, was changed in part due to a character already having that name in foreign releases. *The generic Oni Chieftain's hair is actually a part of the Oni Mask he wears. If removed in the Accessory Shop, it will be revealed the class uses a generic Male Nohrian's head based on the ones that are used for the larger built units. Gallery OniChiefFem.jpg|Concept art of the female Oni Chieftain from Fates OniChiefMale.jpg|Concept art of male Oni Chieftain from Fates